Jeff the Killer
Jeffrey "Jeff" Woods (also known as Jeff the Killer) is the titular main antagonist of Creepypasta of the same name who loses his sanity and begins killing to satisfy his homicidal urges. He has become one of the largest Creepypasta icons to date, even rivaling Slender Man. Jeff was a 15 year old boy, that was a caring young man who loved his brother Liu. As a killer, all that changed and he became a vengeful and bloodthirsty psychopath. History Not much is known about him. However, he was respected by his brother Liu. Jeff spent a lot of time with him. He was originally a teenager living a normal life, but the day he moved into his new neighborhood with his younger brother, Liu and his parents, he began to change. The next day, Jeff met a girl at school named Jane. Jeff and Jane became friends. The next day, Jeff and Liu were walking to school when some school bullies (Randy, Troy & Keith) showed up and started picking on Jeff and Liu. The bullies pulled out knives, but Jeff punched Randy and broke Troy's arm. Liu was shocked by this and was quite amazed by his older brother's agility. Many people including Jane witnessed what had happened. The next day, the police came over to his house. Jeff knew there was no way he could deny being involved in the fight with the bullies. Liu kindly took the blame for what had happened to protect his brother and sending Jeff into another depressive state. A few days later, Jeff and his parents went to a birthday party they'd been invited to. Unfortunately the bullies showed up at the party. Randy, Troy and Keith began tormenting Jeff again, despite his claims he was going to forgive them for the earlier misdemeanour. The bullies held the kids and their parents at gunpoint to prevent anyone interfering whilst a fight between Jeff and the bullies broke out. One of the bullies smashes a large bottle of vodka on Jeff's head. Jeff kills one of the bullies. One of the bullies sets Jeff on fire by using a lighter to ignite the vodka that one of the bullies had smashed over his head during the fight. Jane helped put out the fire. Jeff woke up in a hospital, his head wrapped in bandages. When they were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become extremely pale white, with a leathery texture. Jeff's eye lids had been burned a dark red and his lips were now red. Jeff said that he liked his new face and laughed hysterically. The doctor assumed that his strange behaviour was just the result of the pain killers and allowed Jeff and his family (including Liu, who was released) to return home. Later that night, Jeff's mother woke up to find him in the bathroom, slitting his cheeks to make a permanent smile so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it. Jeff then killed his mom and dad. Then he attempts to kill Liu, despite the fact he was crying about him going to prison. It turns out that Liu is alive, and wants him and Jeff to be a family again. Serial Killings Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attack described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a big red smile and eyes rimmed with black. After this incident, how Jeff's story goes is up for the reader to decide. The story's sequels range from Jeff being a comedic slasher with the last name "Keaton" in YouTuber MrBettyKrueger's Jeffrey Keaton series, to a much darker character in YouTuber Mr. Creepypasta's reading of Go to sleep-"Jeff The Killer Part 2". There's even one story where Jeff kills Jane's parents and sets Jane on fire. And there's also a story where Jeff gets a wife. There's one story about Jeff having a second brother named David. Appearance Jeff has extremely pale skin and his eyes are rimmed in black, giving him an even more ghostly appearance. Jeff later got his most distinctive trait, the smile that he had carved into his face. Some say his eye lids are dark red. The killer's build is commonly described as lean but fit at the same time and reaching a height of around five to six feet. His clothing normally consists of a pair of black skinny jeans with a white hooded sweatshirt. However, there are different heights and weights for the version of the character. For example, the very, very first version of Jeff, Jeff Hodek, was around six foot one, with a white sweatshirt, black dress pants, a black belt, dark brown hair and black eyes. Jeffrey Keaton, Mr. Betty Krueger's version, started out with pale skin, blue eyes, and a black trenchcoat, around six foot five. Once he became 'the Killer', he looked similar to the original photograph of Jeff, but his red-lipped smile is much wider, and his eyelids are not burned off. Eventually, as Jeff became a zombie, he was far more monstrous. His face is more sallow and cracked, with one blue eye, the other eye a socket filled with maggots, and his skin rotting bone and muscle. Official Origin and Mystery While Jeff the Killer may seem like a fictional creepypasta character, there was much wonder and confusion as well as theories as to where the image was originated from and who created the official version of Jeff the Killer. On October 3, 2008, a YouTuber named "sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story". As the video became popular across the internet, multiple people added Jeff the Killer to creepypasta stories, transforming him into a much different character. Sesseur claims he is Jeff the Killer and that every other story about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous story. He denies Jeff having an incident with bullies, bleach, and vodka. Instead, he asserts that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap, at which acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries. But there are probloms with that version. One is that you don't use acid to clean a bathtube. The acid would have also killed Jeff. And how did Jeff slipp on a bar of soap when the soap was not in the bathtube. Multiple fans wonder where the face had come from until some of the 4chan users remembered a suicide of a young woman named Katy Robinson, who killed herself due to being cyber bullied. Her face was allegedly to have been Photo shopped to look hideous and she was also going though depression at the time as well and she killed herself over it. The whole story of Katy is made up. Not many people saw the picture before it was removed but some claim the picture was the infamous early photo shopped version of Jeff. Sesseur states that the picture is not Photo shopped and is instead a latex mask that had its picture taken in late 2007. This photo is photo shopped. Sesseur would sometimes receive comments that would be lead to a newgrounds.com account named "killerjeff" which Sesseur in fact claims that it is his account, in which there is a lot of evidence to point out that it is indeed his account. Although the account was created in 2006, it did not become active until early 2008 in which killerjeff would post disturbing images and blogs in his news tab. On August 10, 2008 (2 months prior to the videos release) killerjeff posted the official image of Jeff the Killer, on the images info tab, killerjeff claims that he found the image on his ED account and gives a background story of Jeff. Apparently, Jeff the Killer is a ghost game similar to that of Bloody Mary, and gives instructions on how to play: you must perform it in the closet, turn off the lights and sit down cross-legged, repeat this saying three time while turning your head back and forth and say "He's in here with me." then close your eyes and call out the name Jeff. He'll appear by putting his face right up to you, and proceed to yell and try to chant harm at you. To make him stop is to stand there and complement him, not doing so will result in a nightmarish field trip. On August 14, 2008, killerjeff posted the image again claiming "I'm a nice guy.". Then on September 12, 2008, killerjeff posted the source (early photo shopped version) of the Jeff the Killer image that he used to create it, thus being the possible original image that Robinson got photo shopped of herself and killed herself over. On October 3, 2008, the same day Sesseur uploaded the YouTube video, killerjeff posted the following "And I'm staying.... for good! /* */ Another vid! Another vid! /* */ Sequels are teh winnar! /* */ My movie. /* */ Vivian makes a guest appearance! /* */ Fresh princes are going!! /* */". In late 2013, YouTuber Kryalis went onto the mystery of trying to uncover the truth of what happened to Robinson and where the original image originated from. He made several videos that can be found on YouTube showing what evidence he gathered and figured he was a step closer on figuring out how the whole situation turned out. On December 11, 2015, The YouTuber ScareTheater uploaded a video showing an interview with Sesseur, The true author of Jeff the Killer, in which he explained the full truth of where the face originated from and that all Katy Robinson beliefs are false. You can watch it here. After seeing this interview, Kryalis gave in and had a conversation with Sesseur apologizing for the accusation and beliefs. He made his final video ending the mystery and reveals that he had no luck on finding articles on Katy Robinson's death in news sites, which lead him to believe that Katy Robinson's death is nothing more but fiction and Sesseur's word will have to be taken. Gallery jefface.jpg|Jeff's evil grin. Go to sleep.jpg|A creepy looking Jeff. JTKF.jpg|A "footage" of Jeff. Jeff The Killer.jpg|Jeff the killer is an urban legend. Jeff The Killer.png Jeff the killer insanity by ren ryuki-d68vyu9.jpg|Jeff's Breakdown. Trivia *A reboot of Jeff The Killer, written by K. Banning Kellum, is available on the Chilling Tales for Dark Nights YouTube channel. https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=LLFjBKq11RSpu_i-EnPepUsw&v=BLdziMBHaYQ *A list of tropes for Jeff is available here. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebOriginal/JeffTheKiller *Jeff the killer merchandise is available at these sites. http://www.redbubble.com/shop/jeff+the+killer http://www.zazzle.com/jeff+the+killer+gifts *For 2016, YouTuber Mr. Betty Krueger is planning a fifth installment in his Jeffery Keaton series, titled "The Wrath of Jeff the Killer". *The vodka that Randy slammed on Jeff's head was most likely Bacardi 151. With its 75.5% alcohol content, it would've made more sense that it ignited when Keith threw the lighter at him. *A movie based on Jeff is currently in pre-production. It sought one million dollars in donations and merchandise sales for its budget, but only made $402. Submissions are now closed. *The original creator of Jeff, a YouTuber called Sesseur, currently has his production team trying to shut down the movie for copyright reasons. *Another movie based on Jeff, titled "Jeff the Killer Origins", is scheduled to be released in 2017. It's estimated budget is $900,000, and it's only verified cast member is Alex Carver, playing the part of Jeff. *Jeff crossed the Moral Event Horizon in the story when he murdered his own parents. Also, Randy, Keith and Troy crossed it when they tried to beat him to death at the party and threatened to shoot anyone who tried to stop it. *The rumour to do with Katy Robinson is indeed fake. *Jeff is very similar to The Joker in several aspects (white skin, cut red mouth, insane murderer). *Jeff is Also Similar To Lucy from ''Elfen Lied. ''Both Are Victims of Bullying, Both are turned into Murderous Psychopaths, and Both Murdered A Trio of Bullies (The Bullies andRandy, Keith, And Troy, Respectively.) for tormenting somebody else. Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Titular Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Horror Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Mental Illness Category:Rogue Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Misanthropes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Ferals Category:Affably Evil Category:Damned Souls